bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyashi Yamamura
"Restlessness in the shadows." - Achrones150 Kyashi Yamamura (山村加椰子 Yamamura Kyashi) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. She was the 3rd Heiress to the throne of the Yamamura family, the 1st being her older sister Sachi Yamamura and the second being her other older sister Suki Yamamura. Appearance Kyashi's appearance is that of a young woman, with blue-green eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a thin blue vest, with a black and sleeveless undershirt. Her arms sport gray "rings", with gloves on each hand. Around her waist is a skirt-like cloth, and underneath are gray shorts. Around her right knee is a thick piece of cloth, and her left thigh is wrapped in bandages. The same wrapping around her right knee is also around her left ankle. Personality In general, contrast to the nobility of her family, Kyashi is rather hot-blooded and tomboyish. She is rather cheerful and upbeat, though she can also be brutally frank, sarcastic, and honest. She is notably independant, disliking the life of a nobile due to the strict requirements - a reason why she moved to Yuurei Oukoku with Ryuuka Injiki. She is quite confident within herself, on the borderline of arrogance - something which earns her the chivalry of her older sister Sachi Yamamura. However, she is aware of the limits she has in combat as well as her opponents, and in the way she displays it, such a personality is justified. She has a habit of speaking to most of the people she meets in a rather informal manner, despite rank or age. This stems from a belief of equality, that all beings were created equal and should be treated as such. She is notably rebellious and stubborn, particularly in the presence of her parents, often going against them when they ask her something she believes goes against her own reasonning. However, despite this, she is also understanding of other people's emotions, and can provide emotional support when needed. Though not to the extent of fanatical, Kyashi enjoys combat. She prefers fights to be a challenge to her, an obstacle that she is glad to overcome. Though not above taunting her foes and smirking, she will also compliment them whenever the time is appropriate. She mostly keeps a calm head throughout her fights, though she tends to get annoyed when on the losing edge of a fight. Even when she gains an edge against her opponent, she doesn't become cocky and let down her guard and continues to pressure on the attack. She possesses a strong hatred of her eldest sister due to her power, wishing to prove that she is the strongest one. Due to this, she trains constantly and heavily. She is also a firm believer of hard working, embracing the fruitful rewards of labor. History Five years after her elder sibling's birth, Kyashi herself was born. Most of her life, although normal, had been spent in the shadow of Sachi. Due to her well-developing intelligence, a seemingly natural talent in fighting abilities, and the simple fact of her position as heiress to the throne, made Sachi a valuable asset to the family. As such, she was the more relied on and appraised by both Tora and Mitsuki. This resulted in failure to recognize Kyashi's own development, as well as a growing resentment of Sachi. In contrast, she was unaware that Sachi envied Kyashi for the simple reason that she gained less attention than herself. It seemed that only Suki was the only one who seemed to pay attention, and that kept her from growing a complete loathing of Sachi. It was finally, at the time of a sparring match between the two sisters, that Kyashi's resentment turned to a bitter hatred. Due to verbal provocation by Sachi, Kyashi became enraged, attacked her with the intent to kill. Just as she was about to land a killing blow on the elder sister, however, her parents and sister intervened at the last second, sparing Sachi's life from being extinguished. However, this latest event sprouted the plants of a bitter rivalry, which would remain between the two sisters. Despite its mostly discreet nature from then on, what happened in the spar did not pass by either Tora or Mitsuki. In order to resolve the sisters' debut, Tora agreed to help train Kyashi in the similar art that he had trained Sachi, in the utilization of her own Zanpakuto. This time, Kyashi was able to show herself as a genius in her own right, mastering the techniques easily with the aid of close observation and analyzation. Ever since then, she has continued to excel herself under the tutelage under her own father, while Mitsuki herself trained Sachi seperately, in order to pacify the rivalry between them. All the meanwhile, Suki grew closer to Kyashi than Sachi, and as a result, she could never completely carry a killing hatred of Sachi, although she threatened many times that she wished to. Synopsis Ryūka Injiki Arc *Deathly Rencounter! Ahatake vs Ryuka *The Blackened Ash: Kyashi vs Midoriko *Darkness to Darkness: Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura Taiki Kurosaki Arc *Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki *Revival: Jinchuu's Intentions Jiriki Hongan Arc *Lust for Power! Tell me your name! *Fury and Tragedy: The Unfinished Rivalry *A Siblings Clash! Midoriko vs Taiki! Ketsurui Arc *Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn Diosa Arc *Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike - Part 2 *Diosa Arc: The Kurosakis Strike Back! Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Confirmation *Children of Izanami: Inquisition Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As a prodigy, Kyashi possesses great skill in the art of swordsmanship. Her style of fighting, like her husband, follows the use of kendo. However, she is much more aggresive with her style, focusing on keeping her opponent on the defensive. Her cutting strength is capable of smashing pieces of concrete with a single strike. However, her styles can also prove to be versatile, using two hands as well as only one. She is ambidextrous, switching her sword from one hand to the other in order to confuse her opponent and keep them on their toes. She is capable of fighting opponents with the caliber of her husband and Ahatake Kurosaki. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being taught martial arts by her very own father, Kyashi possesses great skill in the use of barehanded fighting. She has a proficiency in the use of takedowns, body locks, choke holds, and disabling moves in order to disarm and immobilize her opponents. She can counter-attack and attack quite proficiently, and is capable of gainint eh upper hand even against an armed opponent. Flash Steps Expert: Though not to the masterful level that her older sister is, Kyashi possesses great skill in the use of Flash Step. Her growing mastery in this skill even exceeded both of her parents' expectations and even surprise Sachi herself. Physical Prowess: Despite her body build, Kyashi possesses an immense degree in physical strength. Her punches are capable of shattering an opponent's Shikai, as well as disable seated-level opponents with one blow. She is strong enough to catch sharpened weapons barehanded, as well as some forms of Cero. Her natural speed allows her to close a short distance between herself and her opponent within a heart-beat, nearly to the point of where it seems like she is utilizing Shunpo. Enhanced Durability: Kyashi possesses the ability to withstand blows that would kill most Shinigami and keep fighting effectively. When at her strongest, she can withstand even Cero blasts at point-blank range. Great Spiritual Power: Kyashi, though obviously not to the extent of her older sister, possesses a great amount of spiritual power. It is on par with a senior Lieutenant's reiatsu. Zanpakutō Shuntensatsu (瞬天殺, Instant Heaven Kill): In its sealed state, it bears the form of a bokken (wooden sword). The default color of it is brown, with a wave-pattern style across both sides. It resembles a katana quite closely. Shikai: The Shikai release command, fitting to Kyashi's own attitude, is "Fight". Immediately, her sword shifts from a wooden bokken to a regular katana. However, Kyashi herself states that the sword's official state is that of a shinken, or "real sword" in English. The concept is that the shinken's focus is on the sharpness of the blade more than anything else. *''Shikai Special Ability:'' Shuntensatsu's special ability relies solely on swordsmanship and swordsmanship alone. It possesses immense cutting power, capable of slicing through nearly any attack directed to it. It also increases the senses to a point of complete awareness, allowing Kyashi to follow her opponent's movements, no matter how fast they are. This allows her to compete against even Bankai users. To an extent, it seems to increase the proficiency of her natural speed, allowing her body to react quickly enough to surprise attacks. Due to it requiring little to no spiritual energy, it allows Kyashi to fight at a longer duration than other Shikai users. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *Kyashi's official theme song is Fire In My Eyes by Fireflight. References Category:Female Category:Achrones150 Category:Generation I